Good, or Evil?
by hotpinkcreeper
Summary: As the sons and daughters of very powerful, good, and evil ponies, these fillies are being hidden from something more powerful than everything in the Underworld, because wants them dead. Since the Elements of Harmony are not within them, these fillies are venerable. There are legends of other elements, so is it true, or just and old mare's tale?
1. Chapter 1

I am Princess Crystal Moon, daughter of Queen Luna/Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. Now you formally know my mother as _Princess _Luna. However, mother got married to one of the most feared villains in Equestria, King Sombra. When he and my mother fell in love on Hearts and Hooves Day, all of the evil was vanquished from them. So now I am entirely good, right? You could say that, if I had more friends. I would protect and be there for them every day. Now that you know who I am, let's go back to the present, shall we?

I noticed that the PP (Party Ponies; Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie) had kids my age following them around. One was light pink with a dark brown mane. The other was yellow with had dark brown stripes racing alongside dark pink ones in his mane. I felt a tingle of jealousy. Why doesn't anypony appreciate who I am? I have done anything to...

"Chrystal! Aunt Luna wants to talk to you. She said it was important." My cousin - Sunstreak, daughter of Queen Celestia- said. Sunstreak's reddish-blue mane looked unusually neatly combed. It slightly flowed around her off-white body like all of the alicorns before her.

I smiled at my cousin. I was born three and a half years before Sunstreak, but nopony (Queen Celestia wouldn't talk about him) knew who her father was, not even Sunstreak. It was even a mystery to my mother and all the other alicorns in Equestria. I wondered what it would be like to be fatherless. I don't think I could live without my father, even if he was once evil.

"Let's go. I'll race ya." I challenged Sunstreak.

"First one down gets dibs on the last piece of candy, okay?" Sun (Sunstreak's nickname) asked.

"Alright. Ready...set..." I paused for suspense, "GO!" I said as I took off flying with a huge lead on Sun. I beat my powerful alicorn wings with earth-pony strength. Memories came flooding into my mind of my flying lessons with the Wonderbolts, the most elite flying team in Equestria. I remembered when Spitfire told me to keep a clear mind when I am flying against somepony. So I cleared my mind and only focused on the essentials like breathing and pacing myself. I looked over my shoulder and almost stalled. Sun had caught up with me! I never knew she would match my skill.

"So," I panted in between words, "You really," _pant, pant, "_want to call dibs, huh?" _pant, pant. _

"Of course, cuz! Guess what I want. I _dare _you." Sun said playfully.

"I duno...to win maybe? No, not that cause' you know you are gonna lose. Hmm. Let me think...wait, no time to think about that. Gotta fly!" I said as I did a very 'Rainbow Dashie' thing, I zoomed away, leaving a streak of stars and dark crystals in a line behind me.

I dashed down the spiral staircase as a certain memory flashed in my mind:

"_What's wrong with me? We have been friends forever! Why are you suddenly terrified of me?!" I screamed._

_ "__You are evil! That's why! Th…Think about it. You are descended from a whole line of evil ponies! So therefore you have evil in you!" RB said. I had gasped. _

_ "__After all we've been through…you are…afraid?" I said, lifting my spell that I had placed on him. RB fell to the floor, got up, and scurried away from me. He was two yards away now, and then RB stopped. He turned. _

_ "__Yes…er…Princess Crystal Moon. I am terrified." He said shakily. His storm-grey eyes starred into my sapphire-green ones. _

_ "__Princess? What happened to CM? RB, I've been your best friend since…well, I don't know. We have done so much together. I would never try to hurt you." I said, unsure if he had been memory-wiped. _

_ "__Really?"_

_ "__Yeah." I suddenly noticed that RB's eyes were glazed over. _

_"__Are you okay, RB? You don't look so good." I told him. He blinked. The glaze cleared from his eyes. I felt that something was still wrong. RB starred daggers at me. I was suddenly terrified of him. He walked slowly towards me, his hooves sounding like metal as they clicked on the marble floor. I couldn't move. I screamed at my legs and wings to move away, and I couldn't. I don't know how, but he had cast a spell on me. He must be very powerful, for there is no other magic as powerful as alicorn magic. _

_"__RB? Hey, it's me, your best friend, Crystal Moon." I said weakly. He kept coming towards me, his dark grey coat slowly changing form from changeling to draconicus to dragon. _

_"__RB, please don't hurt me," I said. "I… I love you." He stopped. He cringed, his expression full of pain. His form changed faster and faster. RB screamed with pain. His screams were like daggers through my heart, tearing and ripping me into thousands of pieces. _

_Rainbow Dash and RB's father, Soren, flew down the spiral staircase to the Great Hall were their son was now giving off green, purple, and blue fumes. I was trying to put a pain reliving spell on RB. Most likely, they didn't know that I was trying to help, so when his parents saw my strained, hopeful face and my illuminated horn, they thought that I was casting a spell that was causing RB so much pain. _

_"__CM! What are you doing to RB?" Rainbow yelled. "Luna! Sombra! Your daughter has gone insane!" My parents came rushing. _

_"__Crystal Moon! Stop! I love you and so do…" _

I flared my wings as I stopped centimeters shy of a wall. I hovered there for a minute. I landed and walked the rest of the way. On the way I thought about RB. He was the only male friend I have ever had. I closed my eyes, blinking back tears. When I said I loved him, I really meant it. Queen Cadence taught me the power of love, but made my father promise to never teach me dark magic. However, I could already make black crystals come out of the ground and use dark magic at will, unlike my father who couldn't control it; therefore turning him evil. My dad told this to Cadence and she was horrified. She decided to personally take me to the Crystal Empire to teach me. Her husband, King Shining Armor, and her daughter, Princess Skyla, aka, my BFF, also assisted me.

"Crystal? Can you come here for a minute?" Mom said, a nervousness almost hidden in her voice.

"Is everything okay, mom?" I asked. I noticed the box of tissues beside her. Dad was also there, his ruby-eyes puffy from crying. Mom sighed.

"No, Crystal. You...you have to…" mom stuttered. She then broke into another wave of tears. Dad stepped forward.

"Your Mother, Queen Cadence, King Shining Armor, Queen Celestica and I are sending you, Sunstreak and Skyla to Ponyville. There you will live with Queen Twilight Sparkle, King Flash Sentry, and other alicorns with the same problem as you." my dad said as gently and slowly as he could with his deep, raspy voice. I was shocked.

"WH…why?" I asked, horrified that they would even consider sending me away. My mom stopped sobbing and looked me strait in the eyes.

"We are trying to protect you before it's... too late." Mom said. "There won't just be _alicorns _there, either. Like for example, RB."

"When am I leaving?" I asked.

There was a paralyzing scream from outside. We all rushed to the window as Sun came galloping into the room.

"DRAGON!" I felt something I've never felt before. Protectiveness. I looked over at the terrified faces of my family. I heard Queen Celestica come down. Her flowing mane was tangled, making her mane flow at odd angles and her emerald eyes were full of sleep. Her white coat was yellowish.

"Luna! Sombra! Crystal! Sunstreak! Thank goodness you are okay." Celestica said.

"Mother!" Sun exclaimed.

"You two have to get out of here now!" Dad said to me and Sun, his eyes full of fear.

"While you and everypony else in Canterlot burns? I don't think so. I am fighting that dragon. I don't care what you think. I _will_ protect my home with my life!" I said. Mom and Celestica opened their mouths to protest, but I had already sped off to the armory.

Father and I had secretly made me a full set of iron-diamond-ruby-cobalt-emerald armor. The reason we put the dangerous, radioactive cobalt into my armor was to increase damage from weaker spells. We put the precious gems-the rubies, emeralds and diamonds-in there for the same reason. Dad taught me how to fight long before I learned to use magic, so I wasn't entirely helpless if Canterlot was attacked before I used it.

When I finally flew into the armory, it was surprisingly full of the soldier's battle gear. I headed over to my perfect armor. It gleamed in what little light filled the room. I slipped on the breastplate just as Dad had instructed me to do all those years ago. The plate was a little snug, but I knew that meant the armor was the perfect size. I forgot what they are called, but I'm going to call them shin guards. The guards covered all of my foreleg and hoof. They were also custom cut in a diagonal design to protect my knees. It was the same thing for my back legs, too.

I looked in the single, lonely mirror they had in the armory. The old, antique mirror was so ugly; the guards said that if you looked at yourself, you would turn ugly. The strange smith who used it, Black Fire, looked in it all the time. Yeah, Black had a few scars, but he was still an attractive stallion.

I heard guards thundering after me. I grabbed my bow, Accurasiton, forty arrows, a sword that I had made with the same metals as my armor with a name of Firestorm, and I dashed out the double-doors to the armory to find a barricade of soldiers.

"I command you to let me pass! My family needs me!" I yelled at the soldiers, my heart pounding.

"We cannot let you pass. You need to go with Princess Skyla and your cousin to Ponyville." An anonymous guard said.

"No!" I said as I shoved through a cloud of pegisi. All the guards tried to pin me to the ground, but I was an alicorn. I was more powerful then them. I screamed a war cry as I let out a huge spell to disable the guards. The pegisi fell to the floor with a loud _thud. _Unicorns were scrambling to figure out what happed to their magic.

"No hard feelings, guys. The spell will eventually wear off." I reassured them as I flew out the window into danger. I silently hoped that this 'dragon' hadn't gotten to them.

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Dragon, the Alicorn, and the Train**

I closed my eyes. I didn't…There wasn't the smell of burning flesh. I opened my eyes. There was neither smoke nor fire. Every building but one looked like it was singed. I headed toward the ash-covered building. I landed next to it tentatively, hoping there weren't any traps. I looked around. Not a pony or a dragon in sight. I drew Firestorm out of its sheath, preparing for an ambush.

"Princess Crystal Moon! Thank goodness! Can you help me?" a familiar voice said. It made me jump, so I notched an arrow and pulled back as I whipped around, expecting a changeling to come at me. The white pony shrieked in alarm. She was too far away for me to see clearly, but this pony looked like the most famous fashion pony in all of Equestria, Rarity.

"Come closer. I am unable to see you clearly." I ordered her. As the white pony came closer, I took in all of her features. She had a beautiful purple mane that looked professionally curled. Her Cutie Mark was three diamonds in the shape of a triangle.

"Please don't hurt me, Princess. I'm just looking for my husband and daughter. I was thinking you might be able to help me. Oh, by the way, do you know who I am?" the white pony asked as she smiled.

"You look familiar...have we met?" I asked as I lower my weapons.

"No, but I...am..." she paused and looked up at the sky with a content face. I knew I shouldn't, but I looked up to see a green and purple dragon flying overhead. I shot up to the sky, my sword Firestorm drawn. I bellowed a blood-curtailing war cry. I flew up to his yellow belly and I poked my sword at him. The dragon laughed. _A ticklish dragon? Huh. _I thought to myself.

I flew up to his face and stared daggers into his dark green eyes. A pegasus flew down from the dragon's back. However, this was neither a changeling nor a regular pegasus. In fact, she was more draconic than pony. Instead of a coat, this pony had white scales all over her body. She also had a regular mane that was striped with purple and turquoise like any other mare. What shocked me the most, though, were her leathery wings and dragon-like horns. This cross-breed was an alicorn because the two backward-facing horns, one on each side of her head, were glowing with magic.

"Who and _what _are you? You are neither pony nor dragon." I told her.

"My name is Star Spark, but you can call me SS or Star. I don't care which; honestly, I don't know what I am. By the way, this dragon you rudely tried to stab with that sword is my father, Spike. Mom's down there," Star Spark said as she pointed a claw to the unicorn standing below. "She's the best seamstress in Canterlot, Rarity." Star looked at the building covered with ash.

"And about that," Star said, gesturing a talon at the building, "Dad was teaching me to control my alicorn-dragon-fire magic. I accidentally hit the building. I can fix it! Don't worry about that." I lowered my weapons.

"Come with me, Star. We are going to Ponyville. Don't ask why, just say your goodbyes and let's go." I said to her.

"Okay." Star flew down to her mother, some words were exchanged, and she flew up and said goodbye to her father, Spike. She just nodded at me and we flew off to the palace.

"Hey, you're going to see them again. The Five Queens are just trying to protect us. We are powerful ponies, so evil will want to harm us." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"That's not what I'm scared of, Your Majesty." Star said quietly.

"First of all, don't call me 'Your Majesty' or 'Princess', Star. Call me CM, Chrystal, or Chrys (pronounced 'Chris'). It's okay with me if you don't want to talk about it, but what are you scared of?" I asked as informally as I could. Star sighed as tears streamed down her face.

"I…I've always been a danger to my family, and yours. That's probably why you haven't seen me around before. Dad has been teaching me to use my powers correctly, in secret. I don't want to see Mom and Dad get hurt." Star said sadly.

"You and I aren't the only misjudged alicorns in Equestria, you know. I…I have a cousin, Princess Sunsteak, daughter of Queen Celestica. I also had a friend, his name was…" I stopped. _Should I tell her about RB? _ I felt a sudden emptiness inside. It almost felt like when he had left, RB had taken a part of me with him.

"Well? What's his name?" Star asked with sympathy in her voice. I sighed.

"He was more than a friend. We loved each other, and that's what almost…killed him. My boyfriend's name was Rainbow Blitz. He was the son of…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I understand your pain." Star said quickly. I smiled at her.

"We're here. Let's go inside. You are going to _love _my BFF, Princess Skyla." I said.

"Crystal Moon! You are in so much trouble young lady!" Dad said angrily.

"Mom! Dad! Queen Celestica! Sunsteak! I found somepony!" I said, ignoring dad's comment.

"You_ found _someone? Where they missing?" Princess Skyla asked sarcastically as she entered the room.

"Skyla! OMC (oh my Celestica)! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"No one was missing, but I think I found another alicorn. Now, don't be scared of her, and don't laugh. Star Spark! Come meet my friends and family! Don't worry, they're not hostile." I said.

Star fluttered into the room, trying to look elegant with her huge draconic wings. Everypony gasped as her brilliant white sacles reflected the sunlight like fresh, powdered snow. Mom, Dad, Celetica, Cadence, and Shining Armor never took their eyes off of Star's sharp, black claws. Star landed dramatically, flaring her wings and making a cloud of dust form around her.

"Hello, everypony! I am Star Spark, the daughter of Rarity and the mighty Spike!" she exclaimed dramatically.

I was trying not to laugh really hard, and Star was having trouble containing laughter, too. The terrified faces we were looking at were priceless. We couldn't hold it. Star and I busted out laughing. We fell on our backs, sprawled out on the floor.

"What's so funny, Chrys? Get away from that..._ thing!"_ Skyla screamed her face full of confusion and fear. I giggled.

"You actually thought...," I giggled again, "That she would hurt me?" I said.

"That's not important. We have to get you to Ponyville now! Queen Twilight Sparkle and King Flash Sentry are waiting." Queen Celestica said impatiently. Nopony protested, so we all headed down to the private train station after we ate lunch.

When the train lurched forward to start our journey, Star yelped and dug her claws into the seat in front of her. Skyla giggled.

"Wh...What's so f...funny?" Star asked Skyla shakily as the train slowly picked up speed.

"You've never been on a train before? Why?" Skyla asked politely.

"I've never..." The conductor blew the train's horn with a loud _HONK! _Star almost tore the seat in half. "GET ME OFF THIS THING!" She screamed. I bit my lip. I was trying not to laugh, yet I pitied her. _Star's going to get bullied by every other alicorn in Twilight's tree-castle thing. _I thought sympathetically.

Star took in a deep breath to calm herself. "As I was saying, no, I've never been on a train before because I haven't been able to control my powers until now. As a matter of fact, today was my first day being out in the open."

Sunstreak gawked at her.

"You have never been outside before? Well, you _will_ know a lot about the outside world before we get to Ponyville. C'mon. I'll teach you everything I know." Sun said, glad to know more than an older pony. Star nodded her weird-shaped head and followed Sunstreak into another car. I looked out the window to find that we were almost at the castle.

A blue and red pony was strolling aisle, humming to himself. He looked at the half-torn seat, and screamed.

"Sir, there is no need to panic. I swear on my life that nothing hostile is on this train." Skyla said with her soothing voice. He smiled at us, bowed, and continued heading down the aisle, humming the National Anthem.

"Your love-voice is improving. Sadly, I'm immune to it." I said to Skyla, doing my best impression of her love-voice.

"I will get better, and pretty soon there will be nothing left of you're so called 'immunity'." Skyla challenged. I smirked at her and gave my best poker face.

"So that's what Equestria's like." Sunstreak finished as she and Star walked in. Star looked very pleased with herself.

"Anypony get'n off?" the conductor yelled. We all looked at each other and got up to leave.

document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Castle and the Queen**

Everything about the castle was spectacular, and it seemed to radiate the magic of friendship. It kind of resembled a tree, only it was eight times the size of one. Skyla told me that most of it was made out of sapphires, gold, possibly diamond, and amethyst. The castle had a copper-colored balcony directly above the main doorway. Beneath it was a giant diamond in the center of the "trunk" that shone in the sunlight. The whole bottom of the castle was most likely sapphire, with different colored vines hanging downward, making it seem mystical. Then there was the castle itself. It was probably made entirely out of amethyst. Two towers had copper-colored roofs that stood proudly overlooking Ponyville. An intrigue golden heart stood atop what looked like a platform. But the one thing that I could hardly describe was the _HUGE_ diamond on the top that shone like a mini sun, casting multi-colored light all around the structure. This diamond was cut in a very difficult pattern, as I could see the amount of detail the gem had. It was cut into the shape of Queen Twilight's cutie mark.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it. Not even the Crystal Empire has anything so...so intricate." Skyla marveled. I noticed how incredibly still Star was. It was kind of creepy. I couldn't tell if she was alive or dead.

"Star? Are you...okay?" I asked the statue of a draconic pony. Star blinked. She shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I don't know. I don't know what to expect. A _dragon_ in a castle made of _gems_? That's a bad combo, Chrys. Who knows when I'm going to destroy the place." Star said.

"Oh, come on. You were raised pretty well. Plus, you're not 3/4 evil like I am. _I'm _the one who should be worried." I told her.

"You're not evil, Chrys. You just came from powerful ponies that happen to excel at dark magic." Star said.

"Girls! What are you doing? Get inside before somepony sees you!" Queen Celestica scolded.

We filled into the entrance. The double bronze doors were_ huge_. They were big enough to fit a dragon. I asked Star about it, and she said that her father, Spike, was an assistant to Queen Twilight Sparkle. She said that her and her Dad came here all the time. When we opened the doors, they opened into a large hallway. It was a very open space. It had high ceilings that shimmered in the sunlight. The walls were lined with light and dark blue stained windows. Queen Twilight Sparkle and King Flash Sentry came down the hall to our left. We all bowed.

"Twilight!" Queen Cadence exclaimed. The Queens giggled as they crouched down and sang, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and give a little shake!"

Dad cleared his throat.  
>"Now that you two have done the dance, can we proceed? Who knows when..." Dad gulped, "<em>That guy<em> will attack." I was confused. Who was this stallion or colt? _He must be a threat_. I thought. Skyla and I exchanged looks.

"Dad, um, who is _that guy_, exactly?" I asked. I could see a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. I don't think he wanted us to know, because his hooves were shaking slightly.

"He's er...a big threat to Equestria, and everypony in it. I...I can't tell you his name, for when he hears his name, he comes to it," Dad said shakily. "He...probably wants you dead. That's why we took you here." I wanted to find out the name of this stallion, where he came from, and most importantly, who is he?

Suddenly, the room was full of rock music. Star screeched, crouched and covered her ears with her talons. Everyone besides King Flash and Queen Twilight looked around franticly, wondering where the speakers were.

"I can't believe you guys started the party without us." Rainbow Dash said through speakers just as the front doors burst open to reveal Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamina Diane Pie (or Pinkie Pie), Applejack, Rarity, Cheese Sandwich, Star's dad Spike, Big Macintosh, Soren, Caramel, and a whole mob of fillies and colts. I knew that RB would be in there, so I skunked to the back of my group, hoping that RB wouldn't find me.

I was pulled into the mess of ponies by Skyla because she wanted to show me Queen Twilight's daughter. Skyla said that the Queen had sent her off to Fluttershy and Big Macintosh's place for the summer. I weaved around ponies to follow Skyla, and once I had caught up with her, there was Queen Twilight's daughter. She was a yellow, purple, and dark blue alicorn.

"Skyla, who is that?" she asked as she pointed a hoof at me. "Is she the dark-magic pony?"

Skyla smiled.

"Yeah, she is the dark-magic pony. Chrys, this is Princess Magic Feather. MF, meet Princess Chrystal Moon, daughter of Queen Luna and King Sombra." Skyla announced proudly. Magic's eyes widened.

"S...Som...bra? He's you...your fa...father?" she said shakily. I nodded.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it. He's taught me how to create armor, weapons, bows, arrows, basically any type of weapon. Do you want me to make you something?" I asked her.

Magic's face was full of horror. She was almost lying down on the ground she was crouching so low. Then her horrified expression faded, and it was replaced by hatred. Magic got up slowly.

"If this is what I am destined for, I shall do it! Skyla, bring me my weapons."

Skyla froze in place, unknowing what to do. Her two best friends were about to have a fight to the death.

"Go, Skyla! I'll be okay!" Magic Feather said, trying to encourage her.

I slowly drew Firestorm, making sure that metal wouldn't scrape metal. Skyla moved her lips, but nothing came out. I was sneaking up on MF now, silently wading through the tall, green grass. I jumped up and hit her on the back of the head with the butt of Firestorm. MF screamed as she was hit, and then collapsed to the ground, her wings sprawling out onto the ground uselessly around her. Skyla finally spoke.

"Chrys! What did you do? Did you just…" she stopped. Skyla's eyes widened in terror of what she thought I did. Before Skyla went screaming to the Queens, I said,

"I didn't…you know. I just knocked her out! She's perfectly fine, honest!"

But it wasn't enough to convince her. Skyla's wings snapped open, and she flew strait to Queen Twilight and her friends. _Oh, shit. _ I thought. Skyla made everything sound believable. I was screwed. I knew I had to stop her, but I couldn't. I sheathed Firestorm and bent down to check MF's pulse. She was still alive, and I had proof.

A loud voice made my overly-sensitive ears scream with pain. I cried out and covered my head in my wings. They had blood on them when I unfurled them from my face, so my ears must have been bleeding. _SHIT! I am _so _dead. Now they're gonna think I beat her up. _ I thought. I couldn't hear anything. I heard rumbles, but that was it. The whole royal guard, Shining Armor, and the Queens were racing towards me. My head screamed at me to fly away, but I managed to stay rooted in place. Shining Armor stopped galloping, and a band of soldiers surrounded me.

"Halt! Step away from Princess Magic Feather, Princess Chrystal Moon." Shining said with all kinds of different emotions embedded in his voice. I stepped away, and the medics inspected MF. Twilight and Flash glared at me as they walked passed to their daughter.

"What the hell was that for, Chrys? What's wrong with you?" Skyla asked angrily.

"She was telling you to…" Queen Cadence quickly pulled Skyla away from me with her magic.

"Yeah, telling Skyla to save Magic!" Cadence said angrily. "I will not allow my daughter to hang out with…with…whatever you are!"

"But I didn't kill Magic! She was going to fight me to the death! So to protect everypony here, I knocked her out with the butt of my sword," I said, taking out Firestorm. "See? This at the bottom of the hilt, and there is no blood on my sword or Magic! You can't just judge me if you have no proof of your point!"

"What do mean by 'to protect everypony here'?" Cadence asked, her expression softening a little.

"I can use dark magic, and Magic is the daughter of _Twilight Sparkle_, one the most talented spell casters in Equestria. There would be blasts from here to the Underworld." I explained. Cadence let go of Skyla, her expression full of guilt. Cadence then trudged over to Shining Armor to explain everything.

"Hey, Chrys, I'm sorry. I just got scared 'cause, well, you know." Skyla apologized.

"It's okay, Skyla. I understand perfectly."

She smiled sadly. Just then, all of the kids galloped towards us. I saw RB. This time, I did bolt into the sky, terrified of what he would say. I hovered there while they surrounded Skyla. I gave out a sigh of relief, and flew back to the castle.

I landed on the front balcony, and looked back at the crowd of ponies. I turned and strode into the castle. I wandered around blankly, wondering what to do. I decided to find myself a room. I went upstairs to the rooms, knowing that I would get first dibs.

I eventually found one that liked. I opened the cherry-wood door, and entered the room.

"Hey, Chrys. What's up?" RB asked. I yelped. I spun around, and my eyes widened.

"Please don't be mad at me, Rain. Whatever your parents told you about what happened isn't true." I said quickly. His dark eyes warmed me, like I was inside of a gentle inferno.

"I know. I didn't believe them. For one, I knew that you loved me, and I loved you too much to think that you would try to kill me." he said kindly. He smiled at me. I smiled at him.

"I still love you, Chrys. Can you be my girlfriend again?" he said. I nodded, tears falling from my eyes as I tacked him in a hug. We held each other close. I was so glad that he still loved me, and knew that I didn't try to kill him; but rather help him. I wanted to reach up and kiss him so bad, but we had to mend a little more in our relationship.

I heard a _whoosh_ as somepony landed on the balcony outside the door, but I didn't care. I was with…

My thoughts were interrupted by something hitting me on the back of the head, sending me across the room. I landed on the floor with a loud _thud_ before I passed out, listing to Rainbow Blitz's rage.


End file.
